


Pull Back The Curtain

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, But I also added a lot of fluff, Drug Use, F/M, Goddesses, Gore, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I also make them react to some modern things, I force the stranger things characters to react to their show, I made this was more gory then it needed to be, M/M, Multi, Musical References, My Character is basically me, Reaction AU, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when a goddess with the power to control and manipulate time summons her favorite characters from her favorite show to watch a series. About themselves?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers & Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Lonnie Byers, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Scott Clarke/Jen, Steve Harrington & The Party, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassandraStarflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/gifts).



> I know that i have other stuff to write. But i can’t resist writing another story. whoops :p  
> this work is HEAVILY inspired by Cassandra Starflower’s work titled Fate’s Expose!  
> go check it out if you haven’t (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Everything was normal when it happened. Or as normal as Hawkins can be after everything that happened. Normal was for a town without telekinetic little girls and blood thirsty monsters.

It was a calm day, so it seemed. There had been no activity from the Upside Down, which made Joyce Byers smile. She seldom appeared to even crack a grin anymore, much to her regret. She had even promised her boys and Hopper that she was fine and happy that her son was back. Of course she was happy but-

The room started to fuzzy and Joyce felt light headed. For a split second, she swore she saw the Upside Down. Cold, desolate in its way of being so full of decay. The woman thought she was going insane, before someone screamed. It wasn’t her, it was a customer. 

She briefly heard Donald trying to calm down the customers that were screaming when she heard the sound of footsteps walking towards her and a gravelly voice calling out. 

“  
“D̴̨̹̲̜̼̋̈́͛͋̊̑͝ó̵̳͕̦̦̅̔͆̀͐͆͗̋͠ ̸̡͍̦̮̭̻̰̮͖̃ǹ̷̖̟͚̠̘̋͋͂̈́̆̌̑͝o̷̡̻͍̞͔̭̊t̵̡̹̣͍̼͈͖̀̆͛̓̿͠ ̶̣͗̊̈̂̅͋͆f̴̛̳̟͊̈́̃̈́̐͗̈́̂ͅe̵̡̯̹̣̬̻͖̩͖͖̓̑̓a̶̩̙̻͌ṙ̶̹̿́.̶̱͇̗͔̦̈́̂̃ͅ ̶̨͈̗͊̅̿̑̿̎̇͝İ̴̪̞̙͗̓͋͠ť̵͕̾͘͘͝ ̶̛͖̞̗̲͕̟͎͇̞͂̀̋̕͜w̵̬̝̑͜i̴͚̫̩̍̃̋̈̈́l̵͉͓̯̀̓̔l̸̠̺͍̰̫̃ͅ ̵̧̧̥͎͇̯̬̙͙̋͐̌͂͌̀̅͠o̷̟̟̖̣̫̽͛̓̍̓̑͋̓̕̚ṽ̸͔̹̬̳̳̭̘̞̔̒̕͝e̸͙̯͍͉͍̬̍͋́̇ȑ̸̫̂͊͂̎͒ ̵̣͇̱̾̎͛͊̽͐̎̏̅̀s̸̖̺̳̜̏͛ơ̶̧̧͖͓̓͊̍̋̋̇͌͝o̶͖̭͇̳̘̼͐̏̆̀̀̈́̀͑̈́͜ņ̶̲̩̙̈́,̵̲̅̊͋̅̈́̌̇͝ ̸̛̞̯̤̠̭̘͚̽̈́̋͊̅̀͛̈́ͅị̴̡̛̰͙̏̽̃͛̈͊̋̽͜ ̵̭͕͈̱̏p̵̧̛̗̦̳̗̲̜̟̏͑̑͠r̶̨̡̥̺̝̰͓͔̓̌̚o̵̞̬̣͊́̊̽͜m̸̨̦̖̟͔̖͓̉̅̈̀̎̽̄ͅi̶̺̤̫̺͔̊ş̵̫͖͖̜̆̾͊e̵̱̹̹̠̦̍̀.̷̧̮͇̖̟͇̃̑̊̅̋̀̃͜͠”

————

On the other end of town, a bored Steve Harrington fiddled with his pencil, droning out the sound of his teacher talking about an upcoming test. It was the same shit, and it made Steve feel like he was stuck in a loop. Always the same, tests on Friday, then a quiz on Tuesday, project due on Thursday...

A part of him whispered that loops were safe, no demogorgon to break the cycle. Steve had to agree, even if it pained him to admit. 

Still, could it hurt to spice things up a little? He felt as if his brain was turning to mush. Watching paint dry was more entertaining. 

Steve chuckled at his little joke before stopping suddenly, eyes widening in fear. 

The walls were suddenly covered in those damn vines, just like the Upside Down..

He had never been in the place, but if Dustin’s words were true, he would never want to. His skin felt clammy and he looked around. 

People were panicking, the old hag of a teacher trying to calm them all down. 

Steve felt light headed and he gripped his desk, while hearing the screaming of his peers getting louder. Finally when the sound was just reaching unbearable levels, he heard a voice, before it all went black.

“ P̶̩͈̰͉̑̎͆̓͝l̷̊́̾̕͜ȩ̵̩̘̞̲̫̬̟̖̂̈́̌̀͆a̶̡̹̖̩̻̥̜͊́͂̒̐̚ͅs̵̭̦̫̤̤̖̻̒̔̀̊̏̾̇̐́͠ȅ̷̻̞͔̼̠̤̳͔͛̋̀̈͗̓̓͝͠,̷̨͖̪̤̹̬̄̈́͐̌ͅ ̴̛͓̪͛̔̓̀̚͝͝d̸̡̹̩͍̹̮̤̳̼͕̍̏̀̏o̶̥̫͚͙̭̅̍ ̵̯̮͈͕͇̝̹̦͎̯̀̏̓̌ņ̴̝͎̮͛̀ŏ̴͚̯̜͉̲͍͎̜͓̒̄̓̔̔͛̓̌͐ṱ̸̡̝̹̟̬̮̪̪̖̀͋̍́̓͝ ̴̨̳̯͍̯̻̺̰̿̀̔̑̓͒͜w̴͖̟̲̹̋̋̋̀͝ơ̶̪̲̗̭̺͂́̌ř̴̳͖͈̖͚͒́́̐͋̒͘̕͝r̵̨̨̮̦͚͓̥͖̐̃̏͊̅́̋̚͝y̷̱̳̼͓̺͌̎̾.̶͉̂̿̋͌̿̀͝ ̶̡̭̠̤̓͗͑̈́́͒͐͗͗͝Ḭ̵̢̙̠̪̭̣͑͗̿̓̋͜t̶̢̠̹͇̲̩͇̬͈̋̀͝ ̷͈̇͗́̒̾͛̔͐w̸̦͇̲̓̊̈́̆i̵̥͎̹̳̒̈́͑͐͘͝l̸̨͙͚̱͍̻͓̐̀̃͆̑̿̈́͝ͅḷ̸͇̥̪͕̏̌̆̀̿̽͘͘ ̷̞̇́͆̕͝e̶̡̟̺̙̮̦͚͓͍̯͗͗͆̀͘͝n̴̡̲̗͐͑̄͑̋͊̀́͘͜d̵̩͖̟͍́͋͌́̉̕.̸̬̭͖͇͙̰͍͎̈́̈́̔́͘̕”

—————-

In a different classroom in the high school, Nancy and Jonathan were dissecting a frog, both of them each other’s lab partner. They shared small smiles as the teacher explained how to cut open the aquatic creature. 

Something about being alive and in science class, instead of instead the belly of a inter dimensional monster made the two want to burst out giggling. 

“So do you wanna do the first cut?”

“Sure since you’re too chicken.”

Nancy playfully slapped Jonathan’s chest, snatching the dissecting knife from his hand. Jonathan chuckled and looked towards the teacher. 

When the frog the teacher was cutting open started shaking, he felt his blood go cold. The teacher gasped and dropped his knife. 

Girls screamed and boys started demanding for an explanation for what the hell was going on. When the room itself began to shake and bend, contorting into the face of the Upside Down, everyone seemed to go in a frenzy of fear. 

Jonathan grabbed Nancy’s hand, squeezing with trembling hands. Nancy held onto her knife even tighter, ready to attack if the moment came to it. 

When they heard a soft voice and what they believed to be fabric ripping, they didn’t even get the chance to scream before their world went out.

“  
D̸̠̮͎͎̆̉͐̂͒̏̍̽̊̋o̵̢̢͎͐̋͋̀́n̷̮̞͐́͆͋̀̋̽̚͝’̶̧̮̭͕͖̝̦̹̋̈͂͜t̴̡̡̮̜̪̩̑͊̒̄͑̋͂̑̿͂ ̷͚̫̯͈̮̳͉̒͋̀̀̆̎͆͝b̴͎̻̻̪̓̄̅̊͠ë̶̟̦́̑͑ ̶̼̖̹̲̘͍̉͂̀͗̏̎̅̚̚a̸̢̦̯̎͋̓͋͜͠f̸̡̢̫͕̰̒̓͑̈́̈̋͑̕r̸͈̠̤̬̰̞̦͕͕̉̐̂̐͐̆̾͜a̷̢̺͇̱̹̖̭͌͆̃̃̀͒̏̇̃ͅͅi̶̟̭̺̾͛́̀͂͗̒ḓ̶̡̣̘̙̐̀̓ͅ.̷͔̭͓̗̟̈́̏͋͒͗̑̅̕̚͠ ̵̨̗̜̭̥̼̀͋̋̊̓͑̑͜ͅİ̶̜͈͚̪̣̂̂̉̇̿̎̆̀͆ ̴̣̻̲̺̙͇̲̹͕̤̾̇̉̅͊͒̉p̴̯̯͗̔̇̍̀͆͐͗̊͋r̵̛̘̖̫͐ọ̷͊̍̅̕m̶̧͍̻͗̎̌͂͠i̷̻̙̽̾̃̂͗̈́͝ș̵͇̲̖̙̰͇͒̂̄̾̽͋͆͘͝e̸̢̯̜̫͓͋̄̀́̎̾̓͠͠ ̶̢̢͍̦̜̞̝̒ń̴͙̟̪̱͕̹̲͆͆̈͆̓͘o̷̥̠̰̱͂̎̑͋̂͑t̸̡̢̛̤̩̘̝̭̾̎͌ ̶̡̲͖̝̟̤̍ţ̶̨̛͎̬̦͊̽́͌o̶͇̐̌̾͊͂̍̎̓ ̷̡̣̞̪̱̺͕͐̈́h̴͈̥͉̝̞͐̓͜͜͠͝ȧ̷̬̭͆̄͛͊͊̓̏̽ŗ̸̢͚̟̙͔̙́̓̔̿͆̍͒̎͘͜m̵̢̹͈͊͗̑͌͌̅̚ ̷̡̧̧̞̞̣͙͖̻̜́̀̒̃́͑̾͘̚ÿ̶̗͇̖̣͉̖́͝ő̶̯̠͈̫͉̖̄̍ǘ̵̹̥̇̀͂̔͆̈̚.̶̧̡̢̙̫͎̯̹̻͔̀̌̐̚”

——————

All around Hawkins, a hooded figure with a gravelly voice was seen before numerous kidnappings, which made Hopper’s head swirl. He bit his lip angrily, silently praying that this wasn’t another demogorgon situation. 

He knew that nothing was just a coincidence anymore, not after all the shit he went through. Not after all the shit they all went through..

He was slipping his gun in his holster when suddenly the world began to spin violently. He groaned and clutched his head, not used to feeling so disoriented after being clean for so long. 

He held his gun out when he got a flash of something that made his blood freeze. The Upside down and the same goddess figure everyone was screaming about..

—————-

When Hopper woke up, the first thing he felt was extremely confused. He was in a room filled with.. 

everyone else in Hawkins apparently. 

The man blinked and rubbed his eyes, feelings prick of fear course through his veins as he realized noting had changed and that he was still in that mysterious room with all of Hawkins around him. 

Families were coming together, obviously scared out of their minds. Hopper felt the need to calm the chaos a bit, to at least soothe his own fears. 

People were walking the room, frenzied and panicked. A hooded figure watched from the shadows as Joyce found her children, as did Karen, Claudia, and Mrs. Sinclair. It made the figure smile, though no one saw it. 

“Everybody calm down! Panicking will get us no where!”

All the people in the room shut up at Hopper’s deep voice, not a sound being heard as they silently agreed and sat on the floor. 

“I’m impressed, Chief. Who've known you can silence an entire city of people by yourself?” 

All occupants of the room slowly looked to where the voice was coming from, gasping at the sight of the figure smiling down at them, completely covered with black fabric. 

The figure chuckled and removed her hood, shaking her hair out slightly. Still, no one dared to talk, that was until the girl laughed suddenly.

“Holy shit you all look like you’ve seen a ghost!”


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues, and [REDACTED] can’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the redacted in the summary is intentional. and also, my character is kinda crazy.

“Hey what’s going on?!”

“Yeah, who the hell are you?!”

“Bring us back home!” 

“Mommy, I’m scared!”

While people were yelling at the mysterious girl in front of them, Eleven and the party stayed silent.   
Eleven could tell that this girl in front of her was incredibly powerful, just like she was. It was like something was telling her, whispering in her ear that she was in the presence of a person with even stronger abilities than she herself possessed. 

The girl laughed again, clutching her stomach. 

“All of you are so funny!”

Her words made Hawkins even angrier, a few men getting up to start yelling in her face. When the girl sensed them, she paused, an unreadable emotion on her face. 

Then her eyes began to glow white, and then the men were half way across the room, frazzled. 

She smiled again when they didn’t get up to try again and looked at Hawkins, smirking.

“Now, instead of acting like that, let’s talk. I’ll answer your questions about anything you’d like.”

When no one said anything, she sighed and walked up to the front of the room, sitting on a chair that definitely wasn’t there before.

“As to answer you first question as to why you guys are here, well it’s simple. You all were brought here to watch a tv show, all about you! Also you all are fake, but that doesn’t really matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this then leave kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ❥

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s cheesy but please leave kudos if you like this and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
